


Snow Kiss

by Icanloveyoumorethanthis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, No Smut, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icanloveyoumorethanthis/pseuds/Icanloveyoumorethanthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis spend the Christmas eve together (This isn's a headcanon fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot Larry fluff story, a gift for Christmas!!  
> It’s based on the song “Snow Kiss” by Teen Top (translated of course)  
> It’s not based on reality  
> Enjoy and Merry Christmas!!

It was almost Christmas. And it was snowing. Louis looked out of the decorated window at the white city that was still sleeping. The sky was grey and cloudy, but a bright ray of sun escaped the clouds, as the dawn arrived. The snowy roofs turned golden in the winter light. Louis signed and turned to leave, knocking down some of the candles that Harry had spread all over the house.   
“Fuck!” Louis cursed and quickly looked over the bed at Harry, who was still sleeping. Under the fluffy white bed coat he looked like an angel, with his chocolate brown curls a mess on the pillow. Louis smiled and wormed under the bed sheets. Harry’s arms automatically circled his body into a warm hug.   
“Good morning,” he whispered, with his eyes still closed.  
“Did I wake you?”  
“No. It’s time to wake up anyway.”  
Harry kissed Louis’ forehead and jumped out of bed. Louis watched him taking off his white shirt, his muscular back in full display. Louis always got turned on by Harry, even after five years being together.   
Harry turned and smiled at him.  
“I know that look. But I really have to run today. And so do you.” Harry disappeared into the bathroom and Louis stretched all over the bed. It was Christmas Eve and he and Harry had to work. That was so messed up.   
“You’re still in bed!” Harry yelled at him. He had already taken a shower and the sweet smell of his bath soap filled the air, along with warm vapor. He had his hair fixed into a man bun to protect them from the water.  
“I don’t need to take a bath, love.”  
“Yes you do. You stink!”   
Louis frowned but got up. He playfully shoved Harry aside to get in. Harry grabbed him from the arm and pulled him close, his lips crashing on Louis’. Harry was so sweet, like candy in his mouth. Louis felt softly melting like snow. Finally Harry pulled away, letting Louis to breathe. He could still feel him at the tip of his tongue. A smile formed on Harry’s face.  
“We are going to be late.” Harry whispered and pushed Louis into the bathtub.   
When Louis finally got ready, Harry had already made breakfast. Harry loved his new Christmas tea set. Louis loved that he enjoyed Christmas that much, that he didn’t complain that Harry had turned their apartment into a fairy land.   
“I’m off around two. Will we meet for lunch?” Harry asked, sipping his coffee from his santa mag.  
“Aren’t you going to the gym at three?”  
“Nah, I’m skipping gym for today.”  
“Really? Why?”  
“It’s Christmas. I say we go for a walk around festive London.”  
“It’s snowing.” Louis gave Harry a naughty smirk. Harry hated cold.  
“24 hours aren’t enough. Besides, it’s warm because you are here.”  
Harry got up, coated up and left. Louis followed him shortly later. He got the car and drove to London’s centre where he had a meeting with some business partners. The meeting took way too long, and Louis had to run to the restaurant, where Harry was waiting for him.  
“We lost our reservations.” Harry signed sadly.  
“We can grab some fish and chips and walk as you wanted.”  
“Yes. That would be lovely.” Harry smiled.  
“You don’t mind, do you?”  
“No. I’m happy that you are here.”  
“Even in this cold season?”  
“Us two make it fire in the middle of winter.”  
“Oh, that’s so poetic. Where did you read it?”  
“What? I’ve made it up.”  
“Yeah, right.”  
“Seriously? You and Liam aren’t the only ones who can write songs.” Harry looked a little hurt. Louis smiled and gave him a candy kiss.   
“I’m just teasing you.” Louis said softly, brushing his nose against Harry’s cheek. Harry got red like berry. “You know that, don’t you?” Louis asked alarmed. Sometimes he passes off too harsh.  
“It’s you Louis from the day I first had you until now.”  
“Now you are showing off.”   
They started walking down the decorated road with the sparkly windows of the shops.   
“It’s beautiful.” Harry admired.  
“It’s cold.” Louis commented.  
“Come into my arms then.”  
“Harry, stop. People are watching!” Louis snapped and pushed away.  
Harry laughed. “I don’t care, why do you? The whole world can hear! Anyone can hear! I love you.”   
Now it was Louis’ turn to turn red. Harry laughed harder.   
“No need to be conscious.”  
“Ok, darling. Just slow down.”  
“I don’t get it. Why do we have to hide? When I see you, my heart pounds. I can’t even sleep sometimes.”  
“That’s a lie. You always fall asleep first.”  
“I pretend to.”  
“No you aren’t!”  
“You’ll never know.” Harry and Louis walked down the road as the snow softly started falling again. So, let the white snow fall, Louis thought. It will melt as soon as Harry kisses me. Louis loved him. His cute nose, his eyes, his beautiful lips, his white skin.  
Harry sneezed.  
“Bless you, love. You want to go into a pub and have a cup of tea?”  
“No, I’m fine.”  
“Stop being stubborn! You are going to be sick at Niall’s Christmas party and we will never hear the end of it!”   
“I’ll be fine!”  
“No you won’t.” Louis grabbed his arm and Harry let him lead him into a pub, where they ordered hot chocolate and set on the corner, next to the Christmas tree. Louis embraced Harry.  
“Warming up yet?”  
“Yes. I’m fine. Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome. Next time, just don’t be so persistent.”  
“I wanted to give you a Christmas experience of London. But I can’t even stand being outside for an hour!”  
“Don’t be stupid. I love the white you.”  
Harry leaned in and kissed him softly.   
“You’re sweet.”  
“I mean it. Harry, it’s been years, but still, whenever I hold your hand, even when it’s snowing, I feel hot even to my bones.”  
“See. You are a romantic too.”  
“Hey! I’m only romantic with you.”  
“That’s enough for me.” Harry said and drank his hot chocolate.  
“I love you Harry.”  
“I love you too, my candy boy.”


End file.
